Joshua Lieben
Crown Prince Joshua Lieben is one of the princes you can choose in Be My Princess. He is the grandfather of Crown Prince Sieg Lieben and there is no indication to rather he is alive or deceased in Be My Princess 2. Background Prince Joshua is an only child growing up in a kingdom that revolves around rules. He spent most of his childhood reading books and he was often alone as his parents were often away or busy. During his main route, you are taken to DresVan after Joshua mistaked you for Nobel Michel's granddaughter and you cannot leave without filling out the required paperwork which is quite a lot and is all in DresVan's native language. While there you learn of DresVan's connection to Nervan: they were once a united nation but separated after the war. Tensions still exists but the countries have signed a peace treaty. Appearance *'Royal Attire:' Coming soon... *'Civilian Attire:' Coming soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming soon... *'Sleepwear:' Coming soon... Personality Prince Joshua is a "by the book" type of person, basing situations off of what he has read and is often taken by surprise when things don't go the way he thought it would. He usually has a straight face and will address people formally (he has addressed the MC by her full name at one point in the GREE version) and only associates with those who have status but that has changed since he has met the MC. He can also be rude without knowing it and he will bluntly say what he thinks. Despite this he is an awkward and pure person. For example, after something had happened between the MC and him he is seen in the dining hall eating his breakfast, it was quiet between the two of them until Jan broke the silence by telling Joshua he was reading his newspaper upside down. He retorted while blushing in embarrassment that he "knew" and wanted to "make sure" Jan was doing his job. Which also implies that he is quite silly and hides his embarrassment with harsh words. He is also not without a weakness, dogs are his favorite animals but... he fears cats. His fear is so strong that when the MC had picked up a cat outside of Joshua's room, he locked the door that lead to his balcony and mouthed "put it down". At times the MC finds this entertaining and at one point mimiced a cat's meow to which Joshua sprang from his bed and looked around in fear (GREE version). This trait of his is present in his grandson. Joshua also loves to eat, particularly rice balls. He loves it enough to even critque the food and if he feels that it does not taste good he will let whoever it is that cooked it, know. Summary of Routes Coming soon... CGs Main Story Coming soon... Trivia *His is nicknamed the "Onigiri (rice ball) Prince" by his chef. *Roberto likes to mess with him, usually to get a reaction out of him.